Eternal Oath
by myfavegirl
Summary: Never marry a stranger... even if he is a drop-dead gorgeous immortal king...Never enter a cave which you don't know where it will lead you to ... and most importantly don't let him put an ancient wedding ring on you're finger
1. Introduction

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

I got the concept of the story from by friend... while were having a chit chat about her favorite movies then this idea cross in her mind and she told me hey "myfavegirl", you should write a story which is... then poof this is the story...

**Summary:**

Never marry a stranger... even if he is a drop-dead gorgeous immortal king

Never enter a cave which you don't know where it will lead you to

most importantly don't let him put an ancient wedding ring on you're finger

Mikan Sakura entered a cave where her best friend disappeared three years earlier. She walks to the portal, There she discovered something that she will never forget in her life. But being here take a lot of consequences now that the king has the eye on her.

will she find her best friend?

will she be able to go back to her real world?


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**There** are a lot of stories told about that mysterious cave, the elders believed that there was a creature leaving there, Once you entered that cave you may never come back to you're real world. But there is also a story of a young beautiful maiden managed to escape to that place... but her name was never known by anyone.

The cave was located in a woods, that place was forbidden. Many have tried to enter that cave because they think that rumors was just a folktale.. but once they entered that cave... they were never seen... Some believes that they were eaten alive.. some may say that they were turned into that creature too.. But there is no proof of it...


	3. Chapter One

**Mikan**

It was three years ago..

Hotaru, my best friend dis-appeared after entering a cave, a forbidden cave which elders told us never to enter, or else we will not came back to our world, Hotaru didn't believe it she believes that "_You have to try it or else you will not know it"_, I tried to stop her from her plan upon entering that cave but she didn't listen to me.

After her disappearance, Hotaru became the talk of our town, I felt about it if I only accompanied her or convinced her eagerly not to she wouldn't be get into that situation.

"You, should have stop her" I mumbled to myself while reading a book. I open and closed my book and the day of Hotaru's disappearance was still in my memory as I sighed I hear my mother speak

"Mikan, honey, you don't have to blame you're self for her disappearance, besides she did it own will" her mother said as she sat beside Mikan

"But mom, it's still my fault if I was so eager in stopping her she couldn't have go to that situation" I stated as I lowered my head down, I felt a warm hug from my mother "It's okay honey, I know Hotaru is safe in where she is" my mother comforted

I looked at my mother confusingly "But mom how did you sa-" I was supposed to tell her something when she was completely not at my side anymore

I wonder what is the meaning of it?.. I laid again on our couch as I opened my book and started to read.

_As I walked to the forest, I saw a girl standing from a far, she seems so familiar too me... She started running so I followed her ... there I saw a cave... It was that cave where Hotaru disappeared..._

_ Suddenly I heard a whisper... It was her voice Hotaru's voice_

_Mikan... the voice says... Don't you ever find me again... I'm safe where am I right now... besides they have free crabs here..._

_"Hotaru Where are you?" I tried to find her I started running and running to find her... until.._

I opened my eyes " It was just a dream" I whispered to myself, I removed the book from my chest and closed It, I slowly repositioned myself from supine position to sitting position. As I tried to interpret my dream earlier

"_what does Hotaru meant by that in my dream... that I will stop looking for her?... that she is safe there? just like what mom says?"_ Without any thinking, I run to the stairs get a piece of paper and started to write a letter then left it on my mirror. I grabbed my jacket in my closet then I quickly went down stairs and left the house "I'm sorry mom, but I have to bring Hotaru back" I whispered as I quickly went outside our house and made my way to the woods

The cold breeze of the wind make her body shiver, even though she wears a jacket she can still feel the shiver from her soft skin, She heard a rustling sound to the woods. She gather all of the courage she have and continued walking. While walking to the woods she can feel that someone was watching every move that she will take.

The place seems to be darker as usual, she can feel something is wrong in the place... could it be she went into a different place?... did she get lost...but all the worry went away when she found a big stone.. and behind it was that cave.. It was full of moss and a tree was blocking her way. without any hesitation she crawled under the tree and entered the cave.

When she entered the cave, she dusted her clothes and continued walking... After that something hit her back which made her fall a sleep

everything seems to be black out

"_will we bring her to the palace?.. to be a servant like the other human before?" A man standing in front of the fainted Mikan_

_"Yes.. that is the rule to this kingdom.." the other man stated_


End file.
